


My Dark Soul Chose To Bleed

by Kritty



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Dark, Dark Will Graham, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Someone Help Will Graham, Vomiting, Will Graham Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kritty/pseuds/Kritty
Summary: Will finally connected the dots. His body doesn't react well.(Some time before Will had the brain scan )
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	My Dark Soul Chose To Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> This was written 2013. 
> 
> Not beta'ed. And there's vomiting.   
> English isn't my first language.
> 
> Disclaimer: The mentioned characters aren't mine, I don't earn any money with this. The title is from "Bleed" by Reason.
> 
> ____________________________________________________

~~~

It wasn't a sudden realization.  


It was a nagging feeling that had been crawling up and down his back all day, like a spider tickling his sweaty skin with its long thin legs. And then the feeling reached his head and the spider was ruffling his hair, stroking the ragged edge of his dazed mind. He tried to grasp the concept, the understanding of the feeling. He didn't see it though, didn't understand.  
He had to go far far away, collect damp pieces of a puzzle he hadn't known he was working on.  
And when he was half way through, bile rose in his throat and he didn't know why, because he still couldn't see, couldn't understand.  
When the last piece clicked into place, he first thought about how the current case was far too much to handle. He then went to bed, forgetting to walk the dogs. Meanwhile, the spider put its eggs into his mind and cackled at him softly, nestling down into the abyss of promising darkness.  


He lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, and after a few minutes a breathy 'oh' escaped his lips. He didn't even bother to run into his bathroom, he just turned around and puked on the ground, the whining of his dogs in near distance, the rattling of dishes and a heavily accented voice echoing in his head.

_All those people._

His stomach contracted again and again and he whimpered.

_I ate them._

He turned around on his back and closed his eyes, not caring about the vomit dribbling down his cheeks and chin. He felt his mind toning out, felt resignation roll through his body, his neck hair standing up. Something in him curled up, digging its thorns and nails into every fiber of his being. He heard a loud pop in his ears, and suddenly he felt like floating. Dark heat filled enveloped him and he thought he tasted copper on his tongue.  
His eyes opened on their own accord and he saw himself, teeth bloody, eyes glowing darkly.

_This was my design after all,_ he heard himself whisper.

____  
End.


End file.
